Remi Ayasaki
Remi Ayasaki '(綾崎 レミ ''Ayasaki Remi) 'is a member of the Student Council and she is known as the girlfriend of Kakeru Sengoku. She attends Katagiri Senior High School and she is enrolled in class 3-5. She is more of a mascot in the student council, and is shown to do little to no work at all. Appearance Remi has a very short stature, it is heavily implied that she is 158cm tall and weighs 44kg, though the fact whether this is true has yet to be answered. Remi has twintails that goes straight to her down to her shoulders. She is considered as a beautiful and very cute young girl. Personality Remi is usually shown as rather childish and immature, She has a very straightforward personality, and often wears her emotions on her sleeve. And seems to rely on other peoples help. She's also not very smart, often compared to Miyamura about which one is more of an idiot. She loves insects, though she's bad with dragonflies. Her room is filled with her insect collection, and she has been nicknamed the Insect Queen. She also enjoys reading, especially fairy tales. She's also comically bad at cooking, just like Sengoku. Plot (Empty) Relationships Sengoku Kakeru She is known by the general public as Sengoku's girlfriend. Although seemingly opposites, their mutual interest in books drew them together. They began dating when they were freshmen, and their relationship has continued ever since. They are deeply in love. Kouno Sakura They are best friends. They are usually together, whether in the student council room or going out shopping. Remi cares a lot about Sakura, and was the first to notice her crush on Ishikawa, as well as her subsequent melancholy afterwards. Remi often acts as the glue between Sengoku and Sakura, though many times it's more as if she sticks with Sakura, and drags Sengoku along with her. Hori Kyouko As the two major girlfriends of the group, the two of them share many commonalities when talking about their boyfriends. For example, they both express how, if their boyfriend was abandoned by the side of the road, they both would love to take them home. In addition, they also like to talk about girly things with each other. Remi usually calls Hori "Kyon Kyon". Miyamura Izumi She said that Miyamura was cute, and thought about making him her boyfriend. Although she claimed it to be a mere joke whilst talking to Kono. Later, after Hori has a fight with Miyamura, Remi says that it would "fun" if they broke up, though it is unknown how serious she was being. Yanagi Akane Much like Sengoku, Remi wants to be close friends with Yanagi, often clinging to him while talking and even going to visit him between classes. She is far more successful in being close to Yanagi than Sengoku, however, due to her much more straightforward personality. Her nickname of him is "Yanagin". Images 189270.jpg|Remi You just keep that in mind.jpg|''You just keep that in mind!! a frightened Remi.|linktext=a_frightened_remi remimura.jpg|Remi's height comparison to a younger Izumi|linktext=Remi_to_young_Miyamura Ayasaki Remi 1.jpg Ayasaki Remi 2.jpg Ayasaki Remi 3.jpg Ayasaki Remi 4.jpg Ayasaki Remi 5.png Ayasaki Remi 6.jpg Ayasaki Remi 7.jpg Ayasaki Remi 9.jpg Ayasaki Remi 8.jpg Ayasaki Remi 10.jpg Ayasaki Remi 12.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class 3-5